The Crystal Necklace
by lovesdigsdmanded
Summary: Hermione's problems, her discovery and her lovelife...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am only a student with no money so please don't sue me.  
  
Taz: This is my first ever fan fiction so please, please review so that I can put a second chapter and if you any ideas please let me know about them. I am new here so I am going to need a lot of help. I need reviews to put up a new chapter and new stories maybe.  
  
"Helena, happy birthday honey" said her mom. "Your 15 years old today my dear and I want to give you something" and she gives Helena a small heart shaped box and in it was a beautiful crystal necklace. "This necklace was passed on to me by my mother just as her mother before her and so on". "Now you must wear it and in time you too will pass this on to your own daughter as she will pass this on to her daughter and so on". "It's beautiful mom" said Helena. "Thank you so much, I will treasure this forever".  
  
I woke up with a start. It was my 15th birthday today. I was eager to begin this great day I was going to have. I had just dreamt about my mother and this necklace she got when she turned 15. I was probably going to get it in the mail or better yet my mom herself would come here personally to give it to me. So I got dressed and left the dormitory in a rush. Downstairs in the common room I saw Harry and Ron and I told them about my dream. "Happy birthday Hermione" said the two boys before they reacted to what I just said. "So, what your saying is that you might receive a gift from your mom because it's your 15th birthday today" said Ron as we were walking down to the great hall for breakfast. "And that according to your dream that gift is a crystal necklace which was given to your mom on her 15th birthday and now it's your turn" said Harry. "Yes" I told them. "So please stop stalling and hurry up" I said almost running. When we got to the great hall voices came up from all around. People chatting, talking, joking around and whispering. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledorr stood up to begin the feast that everyone became quiet. When the food was on the table everyone began eating and talking once more. Then the post arrived. I was looking up waiting for an owl to come with my gift. Waiting and hoping that I'd get it. But none came the owls had all left already. I was a bit disappointed but didn't despair because there was a chance that my mom might come here herself. So after a hearty and scrumptious breakfast we headed back upstairs to our common room in order to get our things. On our way back up Professor McGonagall called out to me and said "Miss Granger come with me please". I was shocked because I didn't know what she wanted me for but I obliged and followed her. "I'll see you guys later" I told them and they walked away. I couldn't see why Professor McGonagall needed me and I didn't like the look on her face when she told me to follow her. She stopped at the staff room door, opened it and ushered me inside. There I saw my father looking very sad and his eyes were red from his crying. He looked up, walked over to me and gave me a hug. Now I was wondering what was going on and where my mom was so I asked my dad "Where's mom and what's going on?" and my dad said "Sweet heart, I know it's your birthday and I don't want to ruin it for you but I have to tell you something.your mother died this morning". I was shocked to find out that my mom just died and to think I had just dreamt about her last night. I cried and I couldn't help it. I broke down and my father said, "You are probably wondering how this happened, when it happened and why it happened." He was right I was wondering about that. So he tells me the whole story. "Your mom died on her way to an owlery so that she could send you this" and he gives me a small package with a letter attached to it. He continues talking "She tried to avoid a deer that was standing in the middle of the road and then she loses control of the car and slams into a big tree" but he continued on talking "I don't know why this happened to your mother, it just did". He finished talking and looked at me. I was still crying but I heard everything he said. I stop and look at the package once more and I start crying all over again. My father tried to comfort me and Professor Mc Gonagall was fixing my hair while also trying to comfort me. I stop and my dad stands to hug me goodbye and gets ready to leave. I bid my dad goodbye and I go up to our common room in a rush. It was still empty and I rush up to the dormitory and into my bed so that I could read the letter and open the gift. I open the package and indeed it was the small heart shaped box with a lovely crystal necklace inside of it. I read the letter.  
  
Sept. 18, 2003  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
Happy Birthday Sweet Heart! Today you are officially 15 years old. I know you are growing into a fine young woman. I know that each day you become more and more beautiful. I am giving you a heirloom necklace which has been passed down from generation to generation. My own mother gave me this when I turned 15 and I kept it until now. This necklace is now yours as you are now 15. I wish I could give it to personally and put it around your neck but I can't because you are in school right now. So I will send this by owl instead and hope it reaches you in time. I want you keep the necklace and in time pass it on to your own daughter as she will pass it on to her own child. I miss you so much honey. I can't wait to see you again wearing the necklace. I love you so much my little Hermione. Hugs and kisses.  
Love  
you forever and ever,  
Mom  
  
After reading the letter I cried once more to myself. Then Ginny came into the room and said "Ron and Harry are downstairs in the common room looking for you" but when I didn't react or say anything that when she must have realized that something was wrong. She must have looked at me and saw that my eyes were red because then she said "Hermione, what's wrong why are you crying?" and I look up at her and said "My mother just died today, on my birthday too and to think I had just dreamt about her last night" "Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't know, what should I tell Harry and Ron?" she asked me "I will go down and talk to them myself Ginny, thank you" I said and Ginny left. I go down to an already empty common room to see Harry and Ron waiting for me. I keep my eyes averted and they were trying to look at me. I held my mom's letter in my hand as well as the necklace. "I was right I did get the necklace. The dream actually came true but." I stop and Harry and Ron try to look at me "What?" they both ask me. I couldn't answer because I broke into tears once more. "What's wrong, Hermione?" they asked me as they tried to comfort me. I could feel Harry and Ron's hands on me. I look up at them with tears in my eyes and I say "My mom just died today, she was going to send me this." I hold up the necklace and her letter. "My dad went here to tell me about it and that is why I was called by Professor Mc Gonagall" I said. "Were sorry about what happened Hermione" they said looking at me. "Are you going down to have lunch with us?" asked Harry looking at my tear stained face. "Well, I don't feel like going down right now" I told him. "Would you like us to bring you some food instead?" asked Ron and I said "Sure, okay" and they went down to get food. In the empty common room I found my self staring at the necklace. I was trying to think about what has happened today. I hadn't put it on yet because I needed help with it. Harry and Ron came back soon bringing up a lot of food and a drink as well. I turn to Ron and I ask him to help me put on the necklace. Ron fastens the necklace around my neck and I say "Thanks you guys".  
I smile at them and we all head to class. The day went by so fast. I didn't dream about my mother and woke up recalling the past. The rest of the week went by quickly with Ron and Harry trying to cheer me up. One day however Ron decided to try and tell me a joke by saying "What do you call a giant hag?" "What?" I asked him "A great big hag!" he said and he laughed at his own joke. I didn't find the joke funny and it irritated me a lot so I decided to hit him in the head in order to put sense in him. Ron tried to  
evade my hits and Harry decided to tease by saying "Do I see a lover's quarrel?" and I turn to him and gave him a look that said shut up or you'll  
get it too. 


End file.
